random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/You Know What Bugs Me?
The title of this blog alone should answer the question. Time to find out below: When people on DeviantArt don't elaborate on why they like or dislike certain stuff. Here are some examples: *EmeraldZebra's Neutral TV Shows Deviation: This list has no elaboration on why EmeraldZebra is neutral to the programs. I respect her opinions and what-not, but I'm shocked that Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and Dexter's Laboratory are on the list, because I thought all four of those programs were really great, and very underrated in the case of Sheep and WHtRJ. However, we're not talking about our personal opinions here. The part that actually confuses me is that Nastya didn't bother to put in any legitimate reasons and just listed the shows. What is it that makes those programs just average to her? The premise? The characters? The writing? Also, Pixel, if you're reading this blogpost, while I still want you to move on from EZ, it wouldn't hurt to take my advice and comment on this deviation by asking why the programs are neutral to her. Now, let's move on to... *Thomas Rowlandson's Characters I Hate But Everyone Else Loves: Before you ask, yes, I know Leofan93 covered this already in his Furashitty episode on Kingdomheartsforme, but I just want to be a little more in-depth here. Tommy here just said this: This is all entirely my opinion! I apologise if you like any of these characters, but I absolutely can't stand them. Well, Tommy, why do you hate the characters? I can see that people would not like Ren and Stimpy for being plain gross, but did you even explain that in your deviation's description, alongside good reasons as to why you hate the others? Is it the personality? Voice? Purpose in the story? Explain, for Christ's sake! And for the record, you disabled comments on the page, because I guess you don't want anyone to ask why and felt like you had to keep your opinions to yourself and make cruel and unnecessary hate-art on them. If that is the case, then you're, no offense, close-minded. NEXT! *Megan Demand's 1001 Animations on Once Upon an Ed: Ahh, Ed, Edd n Eddy, a timeless Cartoon Network show that makes people of the past, the present, and hopefully the future laugh. Now I'll admit, I agree with her that the episode was funny, but in this 1001 Animations alone, that's about it. I agree with Bunny-Kirby here in that it's too shallow to be considered a proper review. Just saying three words is not enough. You have to go in depth more as to how it's funny and if the plot, the characters, etc. are good. Pixel, if you're still reading this, even if you're not a fan of the show (and I certainly respect your opinion), I suggest you go to this deviation as well and suggest a redo on this 1001 Animations thing by giving more detail as a piece of criticism. Well, that's all I have, and these are perfect examples on how not to form an opinion with a simple deviation. If you're hoping to become a critic, find out what they did wrong and avoid ending up like them. Category:Blog posts